Animerica (show)
Animerica (show) is an anime show hosted by Phoenix the First (Will Ryan) and Foxcatcher (Alan Morrisey). In between reviewing anime, the two also have to contend with fighting the forces of evil, Maximillian Mayhem and Axeplode Havoc. Besides these main adventures, Will also checks out some of the best and worst anime in the side series "25 The Hard Way." Main Episodes *Death Frenzy (October 20th, 2014) *Tenjho Tenge (October 27th, 2014) *Tenjho Tenge, Part 2 (November 3rd, 2014) *Tenjho Tenge, Part 3 (November 10th, 2014) *Tokyo Majin, Part 1 (November 17th, 2014) *Tokyo Majin, Part 2 (November 24th, 2014) *Tokyo Majin, Part 3 (December 1st, 2014) *Karas (December 8th, 2014) *Summer Wars (May 25th, 2015) *Elfen Lied, Part 1 (June 1st, 2015) *Elfen Lied, Part 2 (June 8th, 2015) *S-CRY-ed, Part 1 (June 15th, 2015) *S-CRY-ed, Part 2 (June 22nd, 2015) *S-CRY-ed, Part 3 (June 29th, 2015) *Jyu-Oh-Sei, Part 1 (July 6th, 2015) *Jyu-Oh-Sei, Part 2 (July 13th, 2015) *Eden of the East Super Episode! (July 20th, 2015) *Eden of the East Movies (July 27th, 2015) *Outlaw Star, Part 1 (August 3rd, 2015) *Outlaw Star, Part 2 (August 10th, 2015) *Outlaw Star Finale (August 17th, 2015) *Redline (March 14th, 2016) *When They Cry, Part 1 (March 21st, 2016) *When They Cry, Part 2 (March 28th, 2016) *When They Cry, Part 3 (April 4th, 2016) *Samurai Gun, Part 1 (April 11th, 2016) *Samurai Gun, Part 2 (April 18th, 2016) *Gilgamesh Part 1 (April 25th, 2016) *Gilgamesh Part 2 (May 2nd, 2016) *Gilgamesh Part 3 (May 9th, 2016) *Haibane Renmei SUPER EPISODE! (May 16th, 2016) *Trigun Part 1 (May 23rd, 2016) *Trigun Part 2 (May 30th, 2016) *The Trigun Finale (June 6th, 2016) *Top 25 Anime No One Should Ever Watch (January 9th, 2017) *Top 25 Best Anime You've Never Seen (January 16th, 2017) *Top 25 Anime Films You Must See (January 30th, 2017) 25 The Hard Way *Week One (March 16th, 2015) *Week Two (March 23rd, 2015) *Week Three (March 30th, 2015) *Week Four (April 6th, 2015) *Week Five (April 13th, 2015) *Week Six (April 20th, 2015) *Week Seven (April 27th, 2015) *Week Eight (May 4th, 2015) *Finale! (May 11th, 2015) *Clannad After Story Trailer (November 30th, 2015) *Clannad After Story Week One (December 7th, 2015) *Clannad After Story Week Two (December 14th, 2015) *Clannad After Story Week Three (December 21st, 2015) *Clannad After Story Week Four (December 28th, 2015) *Clannad After Story Week Five (January 4th, 2016) *Clannad After Story Week Six (January 11th, 2016) *Clannad After Story Week Seven (January 18th, 2016) *Clannad After Story Week Eight (January 25th, 2016) *Clannad After Story Week Nine (February 1st, 2016) *Clannad After Story Week Ten (February 8th, 2016) *Clannad After Story Week Eleven (February 22nd, 2016) *Clannad After Story Week Twelve (March 1st, 2016) *Clannad After Story Finale (March 7th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapter One (September 12th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapter Two (September 13th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapter Three (September 14th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapters Four, Five & Six (September 19th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapters Seven to Nine (September 26th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapters Ten to Twelve (October 3rd, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Melodies, Chapters Thirteen to Fifteen (October 10th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Melodies, Chapters Sixteen to Eighteen (October 17th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Melodies, Chapters Nineteen, Twenty & Twenty-One (October 24th, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Melodies, Chapters Twenty-Two, Twenty-Three & Twenty-Four (October 31st, 2016) *Ef: A Tale of Memories & Melodies Finale (November 8th, 2016) *Rumbling Hearts Trailer (November 14th, 2016) *Rumbling Hearts, Chapter One (November 21st, 2016) *Rumbling Hearts, Chapter Two (November 22nd, 2016) *Rumbling Hearts, Chapter Three (November 23rd, 2016) *Rumbling Hearts, Chapters Four to Six (November 28th, 2016) *Rumbling Hearts, Chapters Seven to Nine (December 5th, 2016) *Rumbling Hearts, Chapters Ten to Twelve (December 12th, 2016) *Rumbling Hearts Finale (December 26th, 2016) Other *Animerica Unlimited - Moribito, Part One (April 30th, 2017) *Animerica Unlimited - Moribito, Part Two (June 12th, 2017) Links *Animerica (show) on Channel Awesome *Animerica (show) Official Website) Category:Content Category:Inked Reality Category:Shows